Mon idole
by Mamapama
Summary: Harry, pour son plus grand malheur, est obsédé par un acteur ultraconnu. Quand la réalité dépasse la fiction, les masques tombent et la vie tranquille de l’adolescent devient alors un vrai bordel.


**Mon idole**

**Rating** : M bien suuur

**Attention** : ce one-shot est non seulement un slash yaoi mais en plus le personnage principal est un mineur. Alors si ça vous refroidit déjà, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

**Couples** : Harry et……… (À votre avis ?)

**Résumé : **Harry, pour son plus grand malheur, est obsédé par un acteur ultra-connu. Quand la réalité dépasse la fiction, les masques tombent et la vie tranquille de l'adolescent devient alors un vrai bordel.

One shot, UA contenant uniquement des personnages du livre.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi (excepté l'histoire et la rédaction) et tout à J.K.Rowling.

**Note** : Mon premier One-shot, en attendant la suite de « L'amour est un invité inattendu au repas de la vie ». Ne soyez pas trop sévère. C'est un UA ! J'ai passé de nombreuses heures (et j'ai bouffé plein de jours de vacances avec !) dessus alors j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer.

« Ah…Mmhh…c'est…c'est bon ! Draco…DRACO !Ah… ah ! Oui…oh oui… »

« … »

« Je…ah… t'aime…oh mon dieu… tu le… ah… sais… ça ? Oh OUI ! AAh ! Ahh… »

« … »

«C'était…parfait. Comme toujours. Tu es si… beau…si …merveilleux. Tellement mien… »

« … »

« Tu sais, je suis allé voir ton dernier le film l'autre jour, je sais plus trop comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs… »

« … »

« Ah oui, c'est un truc comme « Le Nettoyeur ». Enfin bref, tu étais génial dedans ! Surtout quand tu as sauté de l'immeuble pour t'accrocher à l'hélicoptère ! A ce moment là j'ai vu un bout de ton ventre pâle… »

« … »

« Je sais que j'ai du être le seul de toute la salle à remarquer ce détail… Mais… C'est plus fort que moi, dès que quelqu'un…enfin…tu vois quoi…j'aime p…pas quand ils te regardent, eux…les spectateurs… comme s'ils allaient te manger… »

« … »

« Enfin, toi ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger énormément…pas vrai ? Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai très bien vu hier au bras de cette brune pulpeuse avec plein de maquillage ! Même que tu es passé dans le journal ! De toute façon tu t'en fiche de ce que moi je peux ressentir…Quand je te vois t'afficher avec cette fille et toutes les autres… »

« … »

« Tu me connais même pas… De toute façon qu'est-ce t'en aurais à faire de ce qu'un homo tout seul et amoureux comme moi peut ressentir… »

Harry essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et se releva sur les coudes. Voyant l'état de son lit et de son pyjama il poussa un profond soupir et massa légèrement ses tempes du bout des doigts.

Puis il se mit au travail. Comme tous les soirs, à la même heure. Aller à la salle de bains, prendre l'éponge, revenir, nettoyer, jeter, inspecter, dissimuler.

Harry regarda autour de lui, l'air assez satisfait. Voila, comme ça c'était parfait.

Les photos de Draco : dans la boîte sous le lit.

La peluche immense avec le visage de Draco agrafé dessus : derrière le miroir.

Les magazines avec Draco en couverture : sous le matelas.

Il ne restait plus qu'à fermer tous les fichiers images sur son vieil ordi hérité de son cousin et Harry pouvait aller se coucher. Le jeune garçon se pencha sur l'ordinateur et ferma rapidement des dizaines de fichiers où un homme blond s'exposait dans de somptueux vêtements.

Harry s'allongea lourdement sur son lit, maintenant propre et ferma les yeux.

Ce soir il avait vraiment essayé de ne pas le faire. De toute ses forces. Mais l'envie avait été plus forte comme toujours. Alors il avait craqué. Alors il s'était touché, encore et encore, devant la photo de son idole, la poupée gonflable dans les bras, un sentiment de culpabilité dans le cœur.

Et pendant qu'il glissait la main dans son boxer, il imaginait que celle-ci avait la peau blanche et de longs doigts fins aristocratiques.

Et pendant qu'il caressait vigoureusement sa verge tendu, il imaginait qu'un beau blond lui soufflait des mots d'amours à l'oreille.

Et enfin pendant qu'il criait son plaisir devenu trop fort, il imaginait que Draco criait avec lui.

Personne ne devait savoir, ni même se douter. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça… Et puis s'il le disait à Hermione, sa meilleure amie, son regard envers Harry changerait. Elle le trouverait pervers et dérangé. Et Ron n'en parlons même pas.

Harry se demanda depuis quand sa vie était devenu si compliquée. Puis il se rappela que cela faisait exactement 3 mois ce soir, depuis qu'il avait vu le célèbre blond à la télévision, en compagnie de son oncle et de sa tante. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant ; il ne s'intéressait que très peu aux stars et aux journaux à sensations.

Puis, le blond était apparu à l'écran et tout avait changé. Une chaleur insupportable avait envahi son corps, se concentrant rapidement sur son bas ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il bandait autant en regardant juste quelqu'un et, comble du malheur, cela s'était produit alors que sa tante détestée était à moins de 50 centimètres de lui.

Malgré tout Harry n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de l'écran ; l'homme blond évoluait avec une telle aisance, un tel naturel qu'il donnait à des millions de simples mortels l'impression de le connaître intimement.

Il avait suffit d'un regard coquin de l'acteur lancé à la caméra pour que la sensation du jean frottant sur son membre rende Harry au bord de l'orgasme.

C'était un homme...Mais bon dieu qu'il était bandant. Une peau pâle et lumineuse, un visage aux traits fins mais masculins, une bouche fine et rosée, des yeux bleus acier et un corps à la fois élancé et musclé.

Bref, un canon bien au dessus des critères normaux de la beauté.

Harry avait d'ailleurs rapidement fait les frais de cet homme au physique de rêve. La scène d'amour du film était arrivé bien trop vite à son goût et il dû s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour ne pas se caresser devant ses tuteurs. Il avait alors malaxé durement la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, l'image de Draco en train de s'effeuiller lentement s'imposant dans son esprit.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. Et pour cause : il ne s'était jamais caressé aussi violement que cette fois là, tandis qu'il imaginait cet acteur inconnu aller et venir bestialement en lui.

C'était aussi ce soir là qu'Harry avait envisagé la possibilité d'être gay. Et puisqu'il avait suffit de revoir l'image du blond affriolant sur le web pour qu'Harry bande aussi sec, il se reconnut définitivement comme homo quelques heures après.

Harry, sur le point de s'endormir, ne put s'empêcher de maudire pour la centième fois ses hormones d'adolescents. Quel beau bordel n'empêche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Exactement 3 heures et 22 minutes plus tard, Harry émergea lentement de son sommeil lourd. Il ouvrit ses yeux gonflés et sursauta en découvrant le visage de son cousin Dudley en gros plan.

Puis un doute s'installa, oppressant, terrifiant et le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Hier soir, avait-il nettoyé son lit, masqué son délit ? Ou alors était-il allongé, dormant comme un bienheureux, au milieu de sa déchéance et des photos de Draco torse-nus, exposé au regard de Dudley ?

Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il eut mal à la nuque pour vérifier et expira. L'honneur est sauf.

«Espèce de balafré, t'as une heure et demie de retard ! Ma mère va te tuer… J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Ça c'est bien son cousin. Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de lui chercher des noises même quand…

« MERDE ! »

Harry sauta hors de son lit et poussa Dudley, qui manqua de s'écraser sur le sol. Il se rua sous la douche, sous laquelle il se brossa les dents, se peigna, se lava et jura contre les réveils merdiques.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il attendait sa tante dans la voiture, trépignant.

« Vite, vite une excuse, un truc…je…euh…je…voila ! J'ai glissé dans la douche, me suis assommé et je n'ai repris connaissance que maintenant ! »

Harry gémit, se doutant que la vieille McGo n'allait jamais gober ça. Puis sa tante entra dans la voiture, et instantanément le garçon se raidit.

La sœur de la défunte mère d'Harry le survola d'un regard dédaigneux, en expirant longuement. Tout dans son aspect indiquait qu'elle était une femme de pouvoir, une femme riche. Un tailleur beige parfaitement ajustée, un collier de perle de culture, un chignon serré, des talons hauts sûrement inconfortable… Et un cœur de glace, impossible à faire fondre, impossible à atteindre.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de te lever à l'heure, asséna froidement Pétunia Dursley. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on va faire de toi. Tu viens juste d'entrer au lycée et tu nous poses déjà tellement de problème…Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une gêne dont je rêve de me débarrasser. »

Elle desserra le frein à main et démarra. Harry, lui, se taisait, préférant regarder par la fenêtre. Tandis que le paysage défilait, un silence lourd s'installa, augmentant la nervosité d'Harry. Il aurait bien voulu allumer la radio mais cela équivaudrait à une déclaration de guerre alors…

Finalement, la voiture se gara devant le lycée d'Harry, situé en plein centre ville de Londres. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde pour se précipiter au dehors et courir vers sa salle de cours.

Pétunia, après un dernier regard désapprobateur jeté sur son neveu, écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur tout en appelant son mari.

« Oui, chéri. C'est moi… Oui, oui c'est bon il est au lycée, avec deux heures de retard… Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il ait du mal à se lever ?... Ce n'est plus un enfant que je sache !... Alors ça donne quoi ? Elle a dit oui ?...Merveilleux, elle peut venir vendredi soir dans ce cas. La maison en a bien besoin… Je n'en n'ai strictement rien à faire de ses autres projets ! Ce soir là je reçois et j'exige que ma maison soit propre…Débrouille toi ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

«…Cette présence mondiale se heurte parfois à une concurrence rude en matière industrielle et agricole, et à des résistances virulentes de la part de ceux qui refusent toute idée de domination. Le territoire des Etats-Unis est donc bel et bien devenu planétaire… »

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et, résistant à l'idée de piquer un petit roupillon, regarda ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione, un air captivé sur le visage, prenait frénétiquement des notes et jetait de temps en temps des regards coléreux à Ron. Celui-ci était avachi sur son bureau, la tête enfouie dans les bras, ne tenant même pas de se dissimuler derrière un cahier pendant sa sieste.

Un « MONSIEUR WEASLEY » rugit par McGonagall, la professeure d'histoire, réveilla Ron qui bondit de sa chaise.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit alors.

« Sauvé par la sonnerie Monsieur Weasley. Pour la peine, vous me ferez un résumé complet du cours d'aujourd'hui pour la prochaine fois... », cria l'enseignante excédée au-dessus du vacarme des élèves sortant.

Ron fit un petit sourire en coin...

«Et bien entendu, toute aide de la part de Mlle Granger sera durement sanctionnée ! », conclut McGonagall.

…Qu'il perdit bien vite.

Harry rigola discrètement avant d'aviser le regard furieux de son meilleur ami et de camoufler son rire derrière une toux. Il sortit de la salle, en compagnie d'Hermione qui, elle, s'esclaffait bruyamment.

«- Hermy, soit un peu compatissante avec Ron, avança Harry. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a le même niveau de concentration qu'un koala en hivernation, et que…

- C'est ça être compatissant pour toi ?, le coupa Hermione. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me faire consoler par toi si mon chien Touffu meurt.

- Touffu va sur ses 15 ans tu sais… Il faut quand même que tu commences à te faire à l'idée que…

- Arrgg ! Tais-toi ! l'interrompit à nouveau Hermione. Quand j'aurais besoin d'un conseiller funéraire canin je t'appellerais ! » Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, son épaisse chevelure bouclée tressautant à chacun de ses pas.

Ron sortit enfin de la classe et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et glissa à Ron que le chien d'Hermione était mourant, tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs.

« -Quoi ?! Touffu, mourant ? répéta Ron, les yeux exorbités.

- Oh non Ron me dis pas que toi aussi…, commença Harry, un ton blasé dans la voix.

-Oh merci mon Dieu ! Vous avez enfin entendu ma prière, alléluia ! Vous avez anéanti le chien-dinosaure et mangeur de chaussure ! Le chien qui évitait de baver sur tout sauf sur moi. »

Harry cessa alors d'écouter Ron. Il regarda les lycéens autour de lui, cherchant des yeux Hermione. Elle devait sûrement être calmée maintenant.

Comme toujours, de nombreux regards le suivaient. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient détaillés, disséqués, admirés. Ainsi, où qu'il aille, Harry était le centre de l'attention : sa beauté innocente et inconsciente attirait irrémédiablement les autres élèves, alimentant ainsi la popularité du jeune homme.

Harry, quand à lui, n'avait jamais réellement compris ses camarades. Il n'avait pas accompli d'acte héroïque, ne sortait pas avec une fille sexy et ne se trouvait pas particulièrement séduisant. Il se contentait donc de converser avec Ron et Hermione, se créant par la même occasion, une autre image, celle d'un garçon inaccessible. Un vrai cercle vicieux.

Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur une chevelure noire savamment disciplinée par une quantité illégale de gel.

Un : « CODE ROUGE : Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! EVACUEZ LA ZONE ! » retentit soudainement dans son cerveau. Harry tira violemment la manche de Ron et commença à courir, entrainant son meilleur ami dans un slalom à travers les lycéens condensés dans un petit couloir. La foule était vraiment très dense et Harry commença à paniquer. Son front se couvrit petit à petit de sueur et sa respiration se saccada.

Bon Dieu qu'il détestait les foules. Il pouvait presque se voir agonisant, écrasé par des mouvements de la masse bruyante formée par les élèves et piétiné par un troupeau de Converses® multicolores.

Mais déjà un « HARRYYYYY ! » supposé être séducteur était lancé à travers la foule. L'ennemi gagnait du terrain, l'instinct de gibier d'Harry le sentait. Il en courut d'autant plus vite, et pleura presque de joie en voyant la salle de son prochain cours.

Harry et Ron s'y engouffrèrent, refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

BONG !

Les deux amis se sourirent et gagnèrent leurs places. Encore une fois, la chance avait été avec eux : Colin n'entrait jamais dans les salles de classe, présence d'un professeur oblige. Il avait beau être un détraqué, Colin n'en n'était pas moins un surveillant, qui ne pouvait se permettre d'harceler un élève devant un professeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ron, Hermione, on se rejoint à la cafeteria plus tard ? J'ai un truc à faire »

Harry regarda ses amis s'éloigner. Lorsque les bruits de leurs chaussures disparurent, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et poussa la porte des toilettes du troisième étage, réputés pour être continuellement déserts. Exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Harry se baissa et vérifia sous les cabines qu'il était bien seul. Rassuré, il s'enferma dans une d'entre elles et grimaça.

« D'habitude ça n'arrive jamais à ce point là, se mortifia Harry. Je ne contrôle vraiment plus rien… »

Tandis qu'il se disait cela, le lycéen descendait avec empressement la fermeture éclair de sa braguette tout en s'appuyant le dos contre le mur. Harry, n'en pouvant plus, plongea sa main fraîche dans son caleçon brûlant et toucha du bout des doigts son sexe tendu.

Un gémissement lui échappa : sa main venait de s'enrouler autour de son membre humide et palpitant.

Puis les images arrivèrent. Un homme blond nu se frottant à un Harry désinhibé.

Draco (qui d'autre ?) susurrant ensuite des mots salaces au lycéen, avant de lui chuchoter qu'il est sa propriété. Et Harry adorant ça.

Le pouce du jeune garçon effleura le gland de son membre ; encore un tout petit peu et c'était bon, il avait fini, il…

« HAAARRYYY ! TU ES LA ??? »

Oh non. Merde. Pas lui.

« HARRY ? SORT DES TOILETTES ! JE TE CHERCHE DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE »

Et moi ça fait bien plus longtemps que je t'évite, crétin.

« HARRY ! REPOND MOI ! »

Harry, plus frustré que jamais, remonta rageusement son pantalon et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme plus âgé et plus grand qu'Harry, ayant aux lèvres une moue boudeuse qui se voulait séductrice.

Cet homme, Colin, était pourtant attirant. Des cheveux sombres encadraient son visage carré, des vêtements, sûrement très couteux, le mettaient en valeur. Tout autre que Harry aurait trouvé Colin très séduisant et aurait sauté au cou de ce bellâtre.

Mais voilà pour Harry, la vision de l'autre garçon était plus efficace qu'une douche froide et son excitation retomba au niveau moins 20 lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Colin le matait ouvertement.

Harry ne se rendait pas compte de l'image qu'il renvoyait : ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses yeux verts brillaient de frustration, sa chemise froissée était mal boutonnée et ses pommettes rougeoyaient de haine.

Colin se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Mon petit chou, mais qu'est ce que tu faisait exactement ? Si tu m'avais demandé je t'aurais rejoins pour te donner un…coup de main. A moins que… »

Colin se précipita soudainement dans la cabine et vérifia suspicieusement que personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait. Quand il se retourna de nouveau vers Harry, il se reçut de plein fouet un regard plein de colère mal maitrisée de la part du plus jeune.

« Espèce de vieux bouc débile ! Premièrement quand je serais ton _Petit Chou_ il neigera en enfer ! Et deuxièmement je fais ce que je veux de mon corps ! On n'est pas marié ni même ensemble que je sache ! » cracha Harry.

Un brasier s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Colin qui, saisissant les poignets d'Harry, plaqua son cadet contre un mur carrelé.

« Apprend à me parler sur un autre ton, _mon petit chou_. Et n'oublie pas que je reste plus fort que toi et que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive des…bricoles ? Surtout que ton ami Weasley n'est pas toujours là pour te _protéger_… »

Harry, répugné, lutta pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de Colin. Ce dernier, aimant la sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait sur le garçon le plus craquant du lycée, plaqua encore plus violement Harry sur le mur, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

Profitant du fait que son cadet avait penché la tête en arrière sous le coup de la souffrance, Colin se jeta sur le cou d'Harry qu'il lécha puis mordit avidement.

Un peu de sang coula de la blessure. Colin le gouta et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux le savourer. Remarquant ce moment de relâchement, Harry poussa de toutes ses forces l'envahissant garçon à terre avant de sortir des toilettes en courant.

« Tu es vraiment délicieux…Et tu es à moi. » souffla Colin, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Vous voila Monsieur Potter ! Nous étions sur le point de partir sans vous ! »

Harry grommela et se dirigea vers ses deux meilleurs amis tandis que le bus démarrait. Ceux-ci discutaient joyeusement. Puis ils virent Harry.

« Harry ! Mon dieu, ton cou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'exclama Hermione, follement inquiète.

Aussitôt les autres élèves, qui s'étaient tus au passage d'Harry, se mirent au chuchoter en dévisageant ouvertement le jeune garçon. Voyant cela Harry posa la main sur sa blessure et s'affala dans un siège.

« - Super. Merci Mione ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour cette journée soit vraiment naze.

- Harry, commença Hermione munit de sa patience légendaire. D'abord tu t'évapore pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu n'apparais même pas au déjeuner et quand tu daigne te montrer à nouveau, en retard, tu pisse le sang comme si un vampire venait de s'acharner sur ton cou.

- Harry, Hermione a raison, continua Ron consciencieusement. Qui donc t'as…Ce n'est quand même pas _ce connard de Colin _qui… »

Voyant que Ron commençait à devenir tout rouge Harry s'empressa de nier la vérité et d'inventer une histoire farfelue qui convainquit pourtant Ron. Hermione se contenta de fixer Harry, essayant de connaître la vérité. Elle remarqua alors le regard fatigué et vulnérable qu'il jeta à la fenêtre du bus.

Hermione tenta alors de lui parler mais, voyant qu'il fermait les yeux, décida de le laisser en paix, au moins jusqu'au musée.

Harry dormit durant les dix minutes du voyage avant d'être brusquement réveillé par le chauffeur. Les élèves descendirent et s'amassèrent devant l'entrée du musée comme des moutons. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tinrent un peu à l'écart, Harry n'aimant que très peu le fait d'être à nouveau dans la cohue des élèves, attendant l'autorisation de vagabonder dans le musée.

«- On a quand même de la chance : on est la seule classe à avoir eu la possibilité de venir au musée des arts modernes de Londres aujourd'hui. Même si on a eu du mal à convaincre le proviseur, ça valait le coup.

-Hermione si on voulait tous venir, c'était pour rater une après-midi entière de cours, informa Ron. Regardez la prof nous fait signe de débuter la visite. »

Quelques minutes après toute la classe était éparpillée sur plusieurs étages. Ce musée contenait de très nombreuses salles, certaines immenses, d'autres minuscules. Harry et ses amis bavassaient joyeusement en marchant quand le jeune homme aperçut une œuvre peu commune. Il s'approcha : devant lui était suspendue une toile sur laquelle était représenté un dos humain. Ce dos n'était pas outrageusement musclé, ni squelettique. Il aurait même été banal si une couleur bleu ne l'envahissait pas. La même couleur que celle trouvable à l'intérieure d'une flamme, un bleu incandescent.

Cette œuvre plaisait beaucoup à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'identifier ce dos à celui de Draco Malfoy.

Harry repensa à toutes les fois où son traître de cerveau avait mêlé Draco Malfoy à des choses extérieures qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'acteur. La première fois, Harry avait failli tout raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis sous le coup du désespoir. Mais comment ne pas paniquer lorsqu'on est sûr d'avoir vu le beau visage de Malfoy dans la soupe aux choux infecte de la cantine ? Depuis le début de cette histoire, Harry faisait tout pour conserver cette obsession dans le secret de sa chambre sombre à l'abri des jugements et des accusations. Pourtant Draco Malfoy était omni présent dans sa vie : il le voyait le matin sur les magazines que les filles de sa classe feuilletaient avant le début des cours. Il ne pouvait le manquer dès qu'Hermione ouvrait son casier, la jeune fille faisant une collection de photos des acteurs mignons. Et même lorsque la prof d'espagnol voulait montrer à ses élèves une _vidéo éducative_, il fallait que ce soit un des films d'auteurs du célèbre acteur.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas dire après à Harry qu'il était dérangé. Ce mec le poursuivait ! Il n'en avait pris conscience que récemment, d'accord, mais ça crevait les yeux.

Quand Harry sortit de sa contemplation, quelques minutes plus tard, il était seul. Ron et Hermione avait du disparaître quelque part pour se faire des papouilles. Harry haussa des épaules d'un mouvement désinvolte et se dirigea vers une petite salle sombre. Harry rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche et se frotta les yeux.

A l'intérieur le jeune homme ne distinguait rien, excepté l'œuvre encadrée et fluorescente. Elle représentait un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une barbe très longue. Il fixait un point au loin, laissant apparaître un anneau à son oreille.

Harry essayait en vain de comprendre le message qu'avait voulu faire passer l'auteur de cette œuvre quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant qu'une autre personne plaque durement son corps sur le sien.

« _Petit chou_, je t'ai manqué ? Tu regarde trop ce vieux barbu, je suis jaloux. »

Oh non, revoilà le lourdaud.

«- Colin, dégage ! Mais comment t'as fait pour me suivre jusqu'ici ?

- Harry, Harry… Tu es tellement dans la lune que tu ne te souviens même plus que je suis un surveillant et que donc je viens durant toutes les sorties scolaires pour _aider_. »

Ah oui c'est vrai. Merde

« -Ah oui c'est vrai. Merde, répliqua intelligemment Harry.

- Langage, Harrychou. Maintenant reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêté tout à l'heure…, susurra Colin bousculant Harry par terre et le plaquant au sol.

- Colin, arrête tu…tu m'écrase. Descend et vas _aider_ quelqu'un d'autre, s'il te plait…, gémit l'adolescent en se débattant.

-Oh non Harry, tu sais bien que mon aide t'est réservée… mon cher Harry. »

Tandis qu'il parlait Colin tirait fortement les cheveux d'Harry en arrière pour avoir accès au cou enivrant de l'élève.

« -Colin, supplia Harry au bord des larmes, arrêtes ça, ça fait mal et je ne t'aime pas du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu continue, je veux que tu ARRETE !

- Mais Harry, tu sais que je ne peux pas. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. C'est normal que j'en profite. », déclara le surveillant qui se frottait langoureusement contre le corps du plus jeune.

Harry était sur le point de vomir. Colin le dégoutait et racontait n'importe quoi. Alors Harry cria, car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment peur. Et même le coup de poing de Colin sur son œil n'arrêta pas son cri. Et quand il n'eut plus de voix il pleura.

Il pleura pour la mort de ses parents pour laquelle il ne s'était pas autorisé une larme. Il pleura pour les injustices subies chez les Dursley devant lesquelles il était toujours resté stoïque. Il pleura pour son amour à sens unique pour un acteur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il pleura pour les harcèlements de Colin qui avaient commencé dès son arrivée au lycée et qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il pleura sa solitude qui le grignotait peu à peu, rendant chaque jour la vie un peu moins belle.

Finalement les larmes d'Harry se calmèrent, lui permettant ainsi de se rendre compte de sa nouvelle position. Maintenant il n'était plus du tout sous Colin ; il était même assis. Un parfum inconnu et délicieux emplissait ses narines et des bras forts nullement semblables à ceux de Colin l'entouraient.

Nul doute, il venait de pleurer dans les bras d'un inconnu. Enfer. En plus il ne pouvait même pas voir qui l'avait réconforté à cause de la noirceur de la pièce.

Harry releva sa tête de l'épaule large de l'inconnu (triple zut) et se racla la gorge pour tenter de parler. L'inconnu le devança.

« - Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda l'illustre inconnu avec une voix douce.

- Hum…Oui. C'est…euh…mieux…hum…bégaya Harry. Je…suis désolé. Je…n'ai pas l'habitude de…pleurer sur des gens inconnus qui n'ont rien demandé.

- Et moi je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de consoler les gens, plaisanta l'homme, mais vous aviez l'air tellement mal en point que…

- Monsieur !, l'interrompit soudainement Harry. Colin, il…il est là ! Dans cette pièce…non ?

- Ah lui ? Il est dans un coin, assommé je crois. J'ai entendu des cris alors je suis venu. Il était assez coriace votre copain. »

A ces mots Harry frissonna et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Instinctivement les bras de l'inconnu se resserrent autour d'Harry qui se permit alors de poser à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme.

« - Vous voulez me raconter ? proposa l'homme. Il parait que ça soulage.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de mouiller à nouveau votre veste.

- De toute façon je ne l'aimais plus. Allez, racontez moi et après ça ira mieux. »

Tout en parlant l'inconnu frottait le dos d'Harry avec ses mains. Et Il sentait vraiment très bon le musc. Alors Harry raconta tout. Colin le reluquant ouvertement, les attaques dans les coins discrets du lycée, Ron tentant de le défendre en vain, les courses poursuite et enfin la déclaration de propriété faite à son encontre quelques minutes plus tôt.

«- Eh bien, s'il n'était déjà pas hors service j'irais bien me défouler un peu sur lui, déclara l'homme d'une voix grave. Allez-vous mieux ?

- Moui. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer dès demain, souffla tristement Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me tombe dessus. Je ne fais rien pour. Vous me comprenez ? »

L'homme ne répondit rien. Harry, croyant qu'alors la discussion était close esquissa un geste pour se relever et partir. La réaction de l'homme fut le contraire de ce qu'Harry prévoyait : au lieu de s'éloigner de lui, l'inconnu le serra dans ses bras très tendrement comme s'il enlaçait de la porcelaine. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et lui rendit son étreinte.

«- Merci, chuchota l'adolescent.

- Merci à vous…Quel est votre nom ?

- Harry.

- Juste Harry ?

- Harry Potter. Quel est le votre ?

- Je m'appelle comme vous le voulez.

- Alors Clark Kent. »

L'inconnu rigola et avança qu'il n'avait rien d'un Superman. Harry, avec un sérieux à toute épreuve, le prévenu qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Soit Clark Kent, soit Zorro.

«- Alors Harry Potter… »Harry adorait la façon dont l'inconnu prononçait son prénom. «Quel est votre jugement à propos de cette merveilleuse œuvre fluorescente et inutile ?

- Je trouve ce…truc très…voyant. La barbe me fait penser au Père Noël ; par contre j'aime beaucoup l'oreille percée. Je trouve ça terriblement classe !

- Alors, déclara l'inconnu en pouffant, un auteur s'est cassé la tête pour représenter un papa Noël rock'n'roll un peu paumé, qui brille dans le noir et qui n'a rien à faire dans un musée d'art. »

Un rire retenti alors. Un rire joyeux, cristallin et léger. Le premier rire qu'Harry offrit à l'inconnu. Le souffle de celui-ci s'accéléra et Harry, inquiet, voulant poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue la posa sur le torse de l'homme.

Un gémissement retentit alors.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce gémissement car deux secondes plus tard il entendit Hermione crier son nom. Il s'écarta rapidement de l'homme, laissant sa main sur le torse autant de temps que possible, avant de courir vers la sortie baignée de lumière.

Harry se retourna quelques secondes, juste le temps de crier un « Au revoir Clark Kent » dans la noirceur de la pièce, et d'entendre un « Au revoir Harry Potter ». Puis il sortit à la lumière, permettant ainsi à l'inconnu plongé dans le noir de l'admirer, de le désirer.

Un autre gémissement retentit dans la pièce, beaucoup plus désespéré que le premier.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux jours plus tard, Harry n'était pas très beau à voir. Son cou était orné de marques et de morsures rouges, son œil gauche après avoir été bleu était devenu violet et son dos avait souffert des nombreux plaquages.

Colin ne s'était pas manifesté depuis l'incident et Harry en était grandement soulagé. Avec un peu de chance il était l'hôpital pour un bon mois.

Au lycée, l'état du jeune Harry n'était vraiment pas passé inaperçu et de folles rumeurs circulaient sur lui. Les élèves avaient d'abord crus qu'il avait une petite amie violente qui le battait. Ensuite qu'il aurait été tabassé dans la rue par une horde de garçons jaloux de sa beauté.

La version toujours en cours était la plus bizarre : le beau Harry aurait participé à un lâcher de taureau et se serait fait violement piétiner par des sabots.

Cette version avait laissé Hermione, Ron et Harry perplexe. S'il avait été piétiné, il aurait plus qu'un œil au beurre noir, il serait mort.

Harry rigola en y repensant sur le chemin du retour. Comme tous les mercredis soir, il devait rentrer à pieds car Tante Pétunia était à son cours de Feng-Shui. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas trop sombre, car Harry devait alors marcher une heure et demie dans la ville endormi et encore plus sinistre.

Le vieux portable de Dudley sonna soudainement, faisant sursauter Harry. Les appels étaient en effet excessivement rares puisque seul Ron, Hermione et les Dursley connaissaient ce numéro.

« -Allo ?

- Monsieur Potter ? répondit une voix féminine.

- Euh…oui ? Enfin oui c'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peu importe. Monsieur Potter, j'ai conscience que cet appel doit vous sembler impromptu et je m'en vois désolé. Seulement, je devais vous poser une question, qui va peut être vous paraître stupide, mais qui est essentielle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Etes-vous avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Non, non je marche seul dans la rue. Il n'y a personne avec moi.

-_Oh mon Dieu, il a tout compris de travers, qu'est-ce que je fais ? … D'accord, mais je te préviens, tu me le revaudras_. Monsieur Potter ! Excusez moi je parlais à…mon patron. Vous avez mal compris ma question.

- Ah ?

- Ma vraie question était_…oh mon dieu il doit vraiment me prendre pour une cinglée_…avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Êtes-vous en couple actuellement ?

- Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Vraiment personne.

- Parfait ! Excellent ! Monsieur Potter, aimez-vous les films ?

- Oui, oui mais…où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Très bonne question. La réponse, je ne vais pas vous la donner au téléphone. Venez demain, à 16h30 sur le parking du centre commercial abandonné City Shop. Vous aurez touts les réponses que vous voulez.

- Qui me dit que…

-Tatatata ! Moins de question et plus d'action ! A demain !

Et la femme très bizarre avait raccrochée, laissant un Harry sceptique et perplexe sur un trottoir de Londres.

Cette nuit là, comme toutes les nuits depuis la sortie au musée, Harry ne se caressa pas. Il se contenta de prendre la grande peluche dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. La photo du visage de Draco Malfoy se détachait à moitié de la tête de la poupée sur laquelle elle était agrafée. Le garçon posa son front contre le papier glacé avant de s'endormir, installé dans les bras de son Draco.

A coté du lit où reposait le bel endormi se trouvait un ordinateur, toujours allumé, qui affichait de très récentes photos de Draco Malfoy. On pouvait voir l'acteur aux bras de la toute nouvelle miss Univers, élue le jour d'avant.

Mais une photo était différente. Un détail infime avait échappé à l'œil d'Harry sur une photo où Draco, photographié de profil et plus beau que jamais, lançait un salut à la foule. Un diamant discret brillait désormais à une des oreilles de l'acteur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry était pétrifié.

Là où, quelques jours auparavant, se tenait une immense place déserte, presque sinistre, se trouvait maintenant une fourmilière humaine. Les hommes-fourmis s'agitaient dans tous les sens, criant et se bousculant, chargés de matériel inconnus. D'énormes projecteurs éclairaient le parking transformé, diffusant une lumière surnaturelle et aveuglante. Pendant quelques secondes Harry eu même l'impression d'avoir vu une très belle dame dans une robe de mariée décadente, un halo de paillettes derrière elle.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il y avait trop de monde.

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé de devant l'entrée des visiteurs, se retourna et s'apprêta à partir.

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! HARRY POTTER ! »

Plus par réflexe que par envie, il se retourna et vit une jeune femme à l'air plutôt engageant se diriger vers lui. Celle-ci glissa quelques mots à un vigil de la taille d'un frigo et, se plaçant devant Harry, lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté Monsieur Potter » La jeune femme était brune et ses yeux perçants fixaient Harry. Elle le détailla négligemment et fit un petit sourire amusé. « Eh bien, tout s'explique. Je me présente : Pansy Parkinson, manager. Monsieur Potter je suis la femme qui vous a appelée hier au soir.

- Je m'en doutais un peu » Harry serra sa main brièvement et plongea son regard dans celui de Pansy. Qu'est-ce quelle lui voulait ?

La jeune femme ne réagit pas et un silence s'installa entre eux. Pansy semblait être dans un autre monde, son regard toujours perdu dans les yeux verts forêt du garçon. Harry hésitait presque à la déranger, malgré l'inconfort que lui procurait cette œillade. Finalement il toussa légèrement, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

«- Hum…désolé. Monsieur Potter vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos yeux sont magnifiques ?

- Une fois, il y a longtemps… Madame Pansy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda obligeamment le jeune homme.

- Vous pouvez déjà venir avec moi ! On est retard. » Tout en disant ces mots Pansy avait saisi la manche du garçon et l'avait fait passer sous la barrière anti-visiteur. Elle le tirait maintenant rapidement vers le centre de la fourmilière, ignorant la foule autour d'elle.

Harry, quand à lui, ne pouvait ignorer les gens grouillant autour de lui, comme s'ils voulaient l'étouffer. Il appela une première fois la femme qui l'emmenait je ne sais où mais elle ne se retourna pas.

La tête du garçon commença à tourner et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que des inconnus se pressaient contre lui et Pansy. Mais dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il cria à nouveau le nom de la femme et elle daigna enfin se retourner. Harry eut juste le temps de voir son regard paniqué et d'articuler « trop de monde » avant de tomber à terre, inconscient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« -_ Tu étais quand même supposé l'amener vivant ! Tu trouve ça normal que je vous retrouve tous les deux par terre, Harry blanc comme la mort et blessé dans tes bras ?! _

_- Eh oh je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il est agoraphobe ! Et les blessures de son visage et de son cou tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi ! _

_- En plus je suis que t'en a profité pour le tripoter. Je te jure Pansy que si tu as osé le touché ou même le regarder un peu trop…tu seras même plus en état de marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital, même si tu es une nana. _

_-Arrête un peu ta crise de jalousie déplacée ! J'ai fais tout ça rien que pour t'aider ! Et aussi parce que j'en ai marre de…_

_-Pansy, tais-toi, il se réveille !_

Harry clignait en effet des yeux, totalement perdu. Depuis toute à l'heure il entendait des voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il ne distinguait rien et se rendit compte qu'il avait du perdre ses lunettes à un moment donné.

Il se redressa et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait les voix.

«- E…Excusez moi, vous…vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes ? Je ne vois vraiment rien…

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé »Le jeune homme reconnu rapidement la voix de Pansy « J'ignorais que…enfin bref je vais chercher tes lunettes »

Harry distingua alors une forme floue qui sortit. Il regarda autour de lui et supposa qu'il était dans une sorte de tente, son œil blessé n'arrangeant rien. C'était assez cossu et Harry souffla. Au moins il n'était pas pris en otage ou un truc comme ça.

Un bruit soudain à sa gauche le fit sursauter. Ah oui, l'autre personne. Harry rougit et se creusa la tête pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent à une personne dont il ignorait l'identité. Il abandonna deux minutes après quand la personne se dirigea vers lui, les bras chargés de quelque chose.

Harry arrivait maintenant à distinguer des cheveux blonds. Essayant d'en voir plus il se frotta son œil douloureux, et réussit à se faire plus mal encore.

L'homme blond lui saisit doucement mais fermement le poignet pour qu'Harry ne touche plus à son œil. Il fouilla ensuite dans la chose qu'il avait amené et en sortit un objet blanc qu'il posa sur l'œil douloureux du jeune garçon. Aussitôt une fraîcheur bienvenue soulagea la douleur : Harry en aurait pleuré de joie. Le regard de l'homme ne quittait pas Harry, détaillant scrupuleusement ses réactions et ses blessures. Les yeux de l'autre survolèrent ensuite les cheveux noirs en bataille et s'arrêtèrent sur le dernier œil vert encore en état de marche. Le manque de lunette en avait légèrement dilaté la pupille et, à cause de l'évanouissement, la couleur verte émeraude de l'œil s'était assombrie. Les yeux de l'homme descendirent ensuite sur le corps du jeune garçon et son self-control commença lentement mais surement à lui échapper.

Harry sentit que l'autre homme était troublé. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement, sa tête orientée dans la direction de l'adolescent. Une rougeur naquit à la base de son cou et enflamma son visage. L'autre ne bougeait toujours pas et Harry était de plus en plus gêné. Il devait interrompre ce silence pesant.

« Euh…v…vous…euh… » Harry arrêta le massacre et se tut. L'homme s'accroupit à la hauteur du garçon, toujours assis.

« Oui Harry ? » souffla l'inconnu.

Une odeur de musc. Une voix douce et chaude comme le miel.

« Clark Kent ! s'exclama Harry en lui sautant au cou. Le débarrasseur de Colin ! Vous êtes encore venu pour m'aider. » Les bras autour du cou chaud de son Superman, Harry plaça sa tête sur le haut du torse inconnu et chuchota malicieusement un « Merci et encore merci ».

Mais quelque chose était différent. L'autre homme était très tendu et distant. Harry devint rapidement inquiet et se demanda s'il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Il ne recula pas mais ne se colla pas non plus à l'homme.

Puis, finalement, l'homme blond entoura Harry de ses bras. Mais là encore c'était différent. Les mains de l'inconnu caressèrent les flancs d'Harry doucement et attirèrent le corps de l'adolescent pour une étreinte encore plus poussée. Harry ferma les yeux tandis que l'homme lui caressait maintenant les cheveux ; l'adolescent sentait le torse du blond se soulever au rythme rapide de sa respiration contre le sien et c'était vraiment agréable.

Harry eut pour la première fois le sentiment d'être à sa place. Un sentiment nouveau de sécurité s'empara de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de trembler vivement.

Quelque chose glissa alors rapidement sur son cou, quelque chose de chaud.

Mais Harry n'était pas en état de se rendre compte de quoi que se soit : les longs doigts de l'homme massaient en effet son dos avec des mouvements habiles et délicieux, réchauffant la peau tremblante à travers le pull fin.

L'homme augmenta l'intensité du premier massage d'Harry et le jeune garçon s'accrocha à la chemise soyeuse du masseur. « Comment ai-je pus vivre sans les massages ? », se demanda Harry à travers la brume de son cerveau.

Le blond profita de l'inattention du jeune homme pour le regarder. Harry était collé à lui, les yeux fermés, les mains crispées sur sa chemise sous l'effet du plaisir, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir. Il était la tentation incarnée. L'inconnu murmura le nom d'Harry presque plaintivement avant d'avant d'apercevoir la peau bronzée du plus jeune grâce au pull lâche au niveau du cou.

« Harry, excuse-moi » gémit l'homme.

Mais de quoi ? Harry, d'abord paumé, comprit rapidement et gémit longuement tel un animal blessé, tandis que l'autre homme traçait un sillon brûlant avec sa bouche sur son cou. L'inconnu tenait toujours aussi fermement Harry contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le perdre : celui-ci, pantelant, avait rejeté la tête en arrière sous les assauts de l'homme.

L'odeur de musc entourait Harry et l'enivrait tandis que la langue pointue du blond explorait la clavicule du plus jeune.

Harry s'aperçut soudainement qu'il était dans un état d'excitation avancé ; chaque mouvement de langue de l'homme se répercutait directement à son sexe vibrant dans son pantalon et son corps étroitement pressé contre celui de l'homme était en fusion. Quand Harry sentit les mains du blond descendre sur ses fesses rebondie, il décida de s'écarter.

Au moment même où Harry s'éloignait, Pansy débarqua dans la tente et poussa un cri aigu.

«- Oh, je suis désoléééééé ! Je vous ai dérangé ?

- Non, bien sûr que non Pansy, ironisa l'homme blond, la voix plus grave que jamais. On s'ennuie _tellement_ quand tu n'es pas là.

- Toi je ne te parle pas. » La forme floue de Pansy se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit quelque chose. « Harry j'ai retrouvé tes lunettes dans l'herbe ; elles se sont cassées, désolé. »

Harry, qui avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle, tendit la main pour saisir les lunettes. Il n'y parvint même pas, sa vue lui faisant cruellement défaut.

« Pansy, donne moi ces lunettes et vas-t-en. Tout de suite ! » rajouta l'homme, voyant Pansy prête à répliquer.

Un juron après, Pansy les laissait à nouveau seuls.

« Harry »L'homme blond se mit devant le garçon. « Tend la main »

Le garçon s'exécuta et attendit que l'inconnu lui rende ses lunettes. A la place il sentit un long doigt faire des arabesques dans le creux de sa main, doigt bien vite remplacé par une bouche coquine.

«- Je…dois rentrer. Mon oncle et ma tante vont être en colère, déclara Harry.

- Je comprend » L'homme arrêta ses caresses et mit les lunettes dans les mains de son propriétaire. « Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé si je t'ai gêné ou…dérangé. Mais tu étais là, si mignon et attirant. Et c'était dur de… Tu me voyais comme un gentil, et j'ai profité de la situation. Et j'en ai encore envie, tu comprends ?

- Un peu, répondit Harry, confus et rougissant. Mais je ne vous connais même pas…Et je ne vous ai jamais vu… »

- Si je te disais mon nom, ça éclaircirait bien des choses…. » L'homme se tut, observant à nouveau Harry. « Ecoute Harry, tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais…si c'est Pansy qui le dit, tu me croiras plus facilement. »

L'inconnu sortit de la tente, la main sur le bras d'Harry pour le guider. La nuit était tombée et le parking était beaucoup moins peuplé. Ils trouvèrent vite Pansy et le blond se posta devant elle.

«- Pansy, s'il te plait, dis mon nom.

- Attend, tu es sûr ? Devant… » Elle tourna la tête vers Harry.

« - Oui. Fais-le.

- Très bien. Harry…tu a devant toi… (roulement de tambour)… Dark Vador, ton père. » Pansy s'esclaffa bruyamment, calmant un peu la tension environnante. Harry gloussa et l'homme s'autorisa un sourire.

« - Pansy ! C'est sérieux ! Arrête tes bêtises et grouille-toi, s'exclama le blond.

- Désolé Draco mais ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde de faire tourner le grand Malfoy en bourrique ! Pourquoi tu es aussi stressé ? Il ne t'a tout de même pas repoussé ? »

Pansy se retourna vers Harry pour avoir une réponse et écarquilla les yeux. L'adolescent était blanc comme un fantôme, fixant le sol, les poings serrés.

Draco fusilla du regard Pansy et la maudis jusqu'à la troisième génération pour sa bourde monstrueuse. Il se tourna vers Harry et, voyant son état, voulut lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

Aussitôt l'adolescent se déroba, évitant la main. Une grosse boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler et ses yeux le picotaient férocement. Alors il s'éloigna rapidement, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre l'acteur et lui.

Il n'était plus en état de réfléchir : des images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Harry revoyait les photos par centaine sur lesquelles Draco Malfoy s'affichait en compagnie de femme toujours plus belle. Il se revoyait dans les bras du blond, alors qu'il se pensait en sécurité. Malfoy s'était payé de sa tête. Il allait bien rigoler avec l'autre fille de cet adolescent simplet qui était tombé dans leur piège grossier. Peut être même que cette Pansy était son amante, peut être même que Malfoy avait été dégouté de faire ces choses avec Harry dans la tente.

Harry se dirigeait vers, il espérait, la sortie. Il n'aurait jamais du venir ici.

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais il continua son chemin. Le jeune garçon refusait de donner à Draco et Pansy d'autre raisons de rire de lui et son pas s'accéléra.

« - Harry ! Arrête-toi ! cria Draco qui courait derrière lui.

- Pour que vous vous moquiez encore de moi ? Non… » La voix d'Harry se brisa.

Le garçon franchit la sortie et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Il ne put donc pas voir pas le regard profondément peiné que l'acteur lui lançait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry avait eu beaucoup de difficultés pour rentrer. L'obscurité et sa mauvaise vue l'avait obligé à marcher en tâtonnant les murs. Il avait d'abord tenté de ne pas s'épouvanter de la situation merdique dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Un ado de quinze ans incapable de voir un éléphant placé à un mètre, errant seul dans l'obscurité dense des rues désertes.

Harry avait alors avancé au hasard pendant près d'une demi heure avant d'interpeler un homme pour demander son chemin. Et malgré son air louche, le type l'avait bien aidé, réexpliquant précisément le chemin à l'adolescent autant de fois que nécessaire. C'est-à-dire une bonne quinzaine.

Enfin c'est au alentour d'une heure du matin qu'Harry, tombant de fatigue, avait retrouvé la maison de ses tuteurs. Et même s'il avait essayé de ne pas faire de bruit, il s'était cogné contre trois tables basses, une porte et deux murs. Autant dire qu'il en avait marre de se faire frapper par tout et n'importe quoi.

Quand finalement il put s'étendre sur son lit, son esprit fut assailli par les souvenirs de cette soirée.

Il avait été face à face avec son grand fantasme. Bon Dieu, il l'avait même enlacé ! Et ça avait été encore mieux que dans tous ses scénarios érotiques. Sentir le corps de l'autre homme contre le sien avait donné à Harry une sensation d'intimité et de plénitude incroyable.

Même en ne voyant pas son visage, Harry avait apprécié tous leurs contacts physiques, tous leurs mots échangés.

Le garçon se leva difficilement et alla chercher la grande peluche derrière son miroir. En se recouchant, il avisa de manière floue le visage agrafé de l'acteur et sa poitrine lui fit mal. Il détourna le regard et repoussa finalement la peluche. Si seulement toute cette histoire n'était pas une mascarade. Harry se serait d'abord sentit flatté d'intéresser un homme aussi célèbre que lui. Puis, peu après, tous ses fantasmes lui seraient revenus en mémoire et…ils les auraient peut être mis en pratique ensemble, qui sait ? Harry serait peut être même parti de chez les Dursley où il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

La douleur retraversa sa poitrine, plus fortement cette fois, alors Harry se força à penser à autre chose.

Et après avoir compté 246 moutons il s'endormit.

Pour se faire réveiller quatre heures plus tard par ce cachalot de Dudley qui lui balançait des livres sur la tête en rigolant.

Harry se leva et s'habilla rapidement, les souvenirs de la veille parfaitement occultés par son cerveau.

Le voyage en voiture fut rapide, sa tante lui parlant seulement pour le prévenir de la venue d'une femme de ménage.

Harry hocha la tête, distrait.

Il songeait au weekend qui commençait ce soir, à l'anniversaire d'Hermione qui approchait et à combien Dudley pouvait être irritant dès le matin.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa salle de cours et n'eut même pas le temps de saluer Ron que déjà Hermione se précipitait sur lui.

« Harry ! Regarde c'est, c'est… ! » Hermione lui tendit précipitamment un magazine ouvert. Harry s'en saisit et tomba sur un article d'apparence assommante sur les orques en Antarctique.

« - Ecoute Hermione…les orques...en Antarctique…c'est pas aussi intéressant que tu semble le croire. C'est même plutôt chiant comme sujet. »

Hermione, confuse, regarda la page ouverte et s'empressa de tourner frénétiquement les pages. Au bout de quelques secondes elle poussa un cri de victoire et fourra sous le nez d'Harry un autre article.

Une photographie qui prenait toute une page s'imposa aux yeux du garçon qui reconnut automatiquement Draco Malfoy.

Les événements de la journée précédente se rappelèrent à Harry qui dû s'asseoir sous le choc. La douleur dans sa poitrine était maintenant lancinante, presque sournoise.

« - Harry ça va ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

- Oui, oui.» Harry expira profondément. « Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as montré cette photo ?

- C'est pas la photo que je veux que tu vois, c'est l'article ! Attends je vais t'en lire un passage…Blabla…bla…blablabla…Voila ! »

« _**Le journaliste :**__ Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous parler de vos prochains films ? Peut-on espérer vous voir à nouveau sur les écrans cet hiver ?_

_**Draco Malfoy **__: Cet hiver ? Je crains que ce ne soit un peu difficile ; le tournage du __Nettoyeur__, très long, __m'a en effet empêché de me consacrer à d'autres projets. En revanche je peux déjà vous annoncer que je participe à un film qui sortira en salle dans un an. On commence le tournage la semaine prochaine dans un coin de la banlieue sud de Londres et je suis très enthousiaste quand à la réalisation de ce projet. Le scénario est… »_

« La suite c'est beaucoup moins important » déclara la jeune fille. « Harry, tu te rend compte ! _La banlieue sud de Londres _! Cet article date de la semaine dernière donc le tournage se déroule ici, quelque part et maintenant : Draco Malfoy, en personne, est peut être à quelques mètres de nos maisons ! On devrait partir à la recherche du lieu du tournage : on pourra même peut être, si on a de la chance, voir de loin DRACO MALFOY ! »

Hermione termina son discours sur une note aiguë et tourna la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci fixait le tableau noir, un air impassible sur le visage.

« Euh oui Hermione c'est super. Bon la prof va arriver alors je vais relire le cours d'accord ? » dit Harry rapidement, en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

Il fit semblant de se plonger dans son cours et vérifia du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione s'était désintéressée de lui. Au moins maintenant il savait à quoi servait le parking désaffecté.

Un rire triste et discret lui échappa. Il aurait préférer ne pas le savoir.

« Harry » Hermione l'appelait en chuchotant son prénom car le cours avait commencé. « Je te l'ai pas dit mais dans cet article, en plus, Malfoy parle de sa relation avec l'actrice vedette du prochain blockbuster, ET TU SAIS QUOI ? Quand le journaliste lui demande si les rumeurs de fiançailles sont fondées, Draco répond juste : _Tout ne dépend pas de moi_. Etrange, non ? »

«- Mademoiselle Granger ! Veuillez garder le silence durant mon cours !

- Désolé Madame McGonagall. »

Harry en aurait presque remercié la vieille McGo. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'Hermione, involontairement, faisant tout pour l'enfoncer, pour le torturer. Et même si elle était sa meilleure amie, si elle lui parlait encore une fois de cet article pourri, Harry lui ferait bouffer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry passa à nouveau une journée exécrable, essayant par tous les moyens d'éviter Hermione qui ne parlait plus que de l'article de presse.

Cette actrice était une véritable greluche. Sur toutes les photos d'elle qu'Harry vit dans la journée, elle avait continuellement l'air de faire une pub pour un dentifrice. Parfait, comme ça elle et l'autre idiot feront un couple idéal, toujours prêt à tourner dans une pub Signal.

Mais Harry l'aimait bien, lui, le sourire rare mais tellement beau de Draco Malfoy. Souvent, très souvent même, il avait imaginé l'acteur lui faire à lui, le dindon de la farce, un de ses sourires.

Harry se disputa. Maintenant, finis de passer pour un pigeon. Il allait oublier cette sale…histoire et se trouver une gentille et jolie fille, blonde de préférence.

Le jeune homme était vraiment fatigué à la fin de cette journée et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il reprit le chemin de la maison des Dursley, ne se doutant pas qu'il allait passer une des soirées les plus éprouvante de sa vie.

Un quart d'heure avant d'arriver chez lui, son téléphone sonna et, comme deux jours plus tôt, Harry sursauta. Sauf que cette fois-ci il reconnut le numéro de l'appelant comme étant celui de Pansy. Alors il le laissa sonner. Et même au bout du troisième appel il ne répondit pas.

Pansy appelait sûrement pour s'excuser pour cette grosse blague mis au point par l'acteur. Et comme il est son patron elle avait été obligée d'obéir. Pff…

Il faisait maintenant nuit et Harry était arrivé. Une impression bizarre s'empara de lui tandis qu'une féroce agitation semblait régner dans la maison. Le jeune homme poussa la porte d'entrée et n'attendit soudainement plus aucun bruit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait donc là-dedans ?

Sa tante apparut devant lui. Elle regardait Harry, non pas avec son mépris habituel mais avec une sorte de dégout profond dans les yeux. Sans rien dire elle lui fit le signe de monter à l'étage. Harry, de plus en plus étonné, s'exécuta, et vit son oncle et son cousin devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que j'existais ? »

Mais au lieu d'entrer dans une colère noire comme à son habitude, son oncle se contenta de le regarder avec le même dégout que celui présent dans les yeux de sa femme. On aurait dit qu'il avait envie de tabasser son neveu et de lui cracher dessus en même temps.

Harry sut alors que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Toi » Harry se tourna vers sa tante, en attente de réponse. « Je t'ai bien dit, ce matin, qu'une nouvelle femme de ménage viendrait pour nettoyer TOUTE la maison. Et bien sûr cette chambre… » Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait compris rien qu'en attendant l'appellation « _femme de ménage « _crachée par sa tante.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et regarda sous le lit : plus de boîte avec les photos. Il regarda derrière le miroir et sous le matelas et n'y trouva rien non plus.

Les Dursley avaient tout découvert.

Les Dursley, ceux à qui Harry voulait le moins en parler, étaient au courant.

Les Dursley, les personnes les plus intolérantes et les moins compréhensives qu'Harry connaissaient, avaient appris le secret le plus honteux de l'adolescent.

Harry ne réagit d'abord pas, ne pouvant croire à sa malchance. Puis lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les Dursley, il vit son oncle lui foncer dessus et le frapper violement au ventre.

Et les coups s'enchainèrent sur un Harry étalé au sol. Oncle Vernon l'avait déjà frappé mais jamais aussi fort. Là il utilisait même ses pieds pour frapper l'adolescent à terre sur son visage, son torse et ses membres.

Harry, cherchant à faire passer ce moment le plus vite possible, tenta d'oublier les coups et de penser à autre chose. Mais chaque impact sur son corps le ramenait brutalement à la réalité.

Le garçon porta la main sur sa tête, voulant arrêter ce qu'il pensait être du sang de couler : son oncle, rugissant, lui écrasa violement les doigts avec son talon de chaussure.

Finalement les coups cessèrent et Vernon traina par terre son neveu en le tirant à travers toute la maison. A chaque pas il débitait une nouvelle insulte au jeune garçon, le traitant de _monstre_, d'_anomalie_ et de_ pervers dégénéré_. Harry, à demi-conscient et souffrant de tout ses muscles eut juste conscience qu'on l'emmenait dehors et qu'on le trainait jusqu'à une petite rue parallèle à la maison.

L'Oncle Vernon le laissa là et rugit en s'éloignant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un pédé sûrement délinquant et contagieux chez lui.

Harry entendit la porte de la maison claquer. Il avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un long et affreux cauchemar et avait juste envie qu'il se termine.

Luttant contre la léthargie qui le gagnait, il prit dans sa poche un vieux mouchoir qu'il appuya sur la blessure de sa tête pour arrêter le sang : c'était celle qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut des sacs poubelles ouverts d'où sortaient des photos de Draco Malfoy. Harry se traina jusqu'à eux avec son bras gauche, qui n'avait pas trop souffert et les renversa pour vérifier que tout était bien là.

Sa collection était sauve et la grande peluche semblait attendre patiemment que son propriétaire la prenne dans ses bras. Harry répondit à son appel et l'enlaça aussi bien que son corps douloureux pouvait le faire.

Voila, maintenant il pouvait sombrer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-Harry ! Harry, répond-moi ! S'il te plait, Harry, s'il te plait, reprend conscience, allez…_

La personne secoua Harry qui ne réagissait pas.

_-Bon Dieu, mais dans quel état on t'a mis ? Harry, il faut que tu te réveilles. J'ai vraiment peur là et je…je veux pas te…enfin… te perdre._

N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, l'individu courut vers sa voiture d'où il sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il revint verser sur l'adolescent allongé au sol. Il lui mouilla la figure et la nuque et appela à nouveau Harry.

Et finalement le jeune garçon cligna des yeux en aveugle et l'autre homme respira. Il prit alors le visage d'Harry en coupe.

« Harry, regarde-moi. » Malgré l'ordre, les yeux de l'adolescent bougeait dans tout les sens, ne réussissant pas à se fixer sur un point. L'homme ferma les paupières du garçon au sol avec ses doigts et embrassa chacune d'entres elles plusieurs fois. « Harry…Je suis tellement soulagé…Et en même temps je me sens coupable de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Dis-moi Harry, qui t'as fait ça ? C'est ce Colin ? C'est tes tuteurs ? »

A ces mots Harry se tendit mais ne répondit rien.

« Putain ! Je vais les massacrer ces parasites, cria soudainement l'homme. Je te jure, ils seront tellement défigurés qu'ils pourront même plus se reconnaître ces connards ! »

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, étonné de connaître quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif et protecteur. Et l'adolescent reconnut la chevelure blonde caractéristique.

«- Oh non, gémit-il. Pas vous.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as réagis aussi mal la dernière fois. Mais essaie de comprendre qu'il est impossible pour moi de t'oublier si facilement. Surtout qu'à chaque fois que je te vois des gens t'ont fait du mal. Et s''il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste c'est qu'on abîme ce qui est beau. » Draco caressait tendrement la joue d'Harry tout en prononçant ses mots.

« - Pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi ? Alors que je sais très bien que vous vouliez juste me faire une blague avec Pansy. Et je sais aussi que vous adorez les femmes, surtout quand elles sont très belles. »

Draco le fixa intensément, semblant comprendre un peu mieux le jeune garçon. Il détourna la tête, réfléchissant à une réponse qu'il lui permettrait de ne pas trop se dévoiler tout en calmant les peurs d'Harry.

C'est alors qu'il vit les poubelles. Intrigué, il s'écarta d'Harry et se mit à genoux pour regarder de plus près un des nombreux bouts de papiers qui en dépassait.

Harry s'en aperçut et cria.

« Non ! NE REGARDEZ PAS ÇA ! » Il se traina sur le sol et arracha la photo des mains de l'acteur. Paniqué, il regroupa aussi vite qu'il le put toutes les images de sa collection contre lui, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop et Harry avait l'impression que les sacs noirs en déversaient de plus en plus devant l'acteur toujours accroupi.

« C'est…c'est…interdit. » Harry ne voyait même plus Draco maintenant. Il ne _voulait_ même plus le voir. Les larmes lui brouillait la vue tandis qu'il ramassait les magasines et les collaient contre sa poitrine, comme pour s'en faire un bouclier. Harry tourna la tête et vit sa peluche, sa grande peluche. Elle l'avait réconforté et maintenant elle exposait encore plus au regard de l'acteur le secret enfoui d'Harry.

Le jeune homme s'en saisi et la serra contre lui de toute ses forces.

« Elle…elle est à une amie…tout…tout comme le reste », tenta Harry piteusement, ne sachant pas si il s'adressait encore à quelqu'un ou si Draco était parti. Tout dans son attitude prouvait pourtant qu'il était attaché à tous ces objets, un peu comme s'ils étaient des membres de sa famille.

La peluche toujours dans les bras, Harry ferma les yeux et s'évanouit à nouveau, entouré des photos de son idole.

Il ne reprit pas conscience lorsque Draco le souleva et le transporta jusqu'à sa voiture de luxe. Ni lorsque ce même Draco rassembla la collection dans les sacs poubelles qu'il entassa dans son coffre. Ni lorsqu'il fut déshabillé et allongé dans un lit confortable et qu'un corps chaud l'emprisonna possessivement contre lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain, Harry émergea lentement du sommeil en début de soirée. Il bougea un peu et eut l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux ; il regarda son bras posé sur la couverture et le découvrit couvert de bleus. Il regarda alors autour de lui : une chambre sophistiquée aux couleurs blanches et argentée l'entourait. Lui-même reposait dans un lit aux dimensions appréciables : un éléphant s'y sentirait à peine à l'étroit. Et malgré sa vision plus que floue, il identifia cette chambre comme celle d'une personne de goût.

L'adolescent ne reconnaissait aucune des chambres d'une de ses connaissances ; il songeait à peine à se lever et s'enfuir discrètement quand il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry reconnut Draco instantanément. Tandis que l'acteur le rejoignait, l'adolescent détourna la tête et s'enfonça imperceptiblement dans les couvertures.

Sans un mot Draco s'installa sur le lit à coté du jeune homme et commença à nettoyer son visage avec une serviette chaude et humide qu'il avait apporté. Harry avait fermé les yeux tandis que Draco la passait précautionneusement sur les bleus de son visage. Il nettoya le sang séché qu'Harry avait sur le front et le menton puis se saisit d'un tube de crème qu'il appliqua sur toutes les commotions. Ensuite il lui mit un pansement sur une coupure longue mais superficielle présente sur la douce joue de l'adolescent.

« Il faut que je m'occupe de tes autres bleus maintenant » Draco avait chuchoté cela avec une drôle de voix, comme s'il s'attendait à être férocement repoussé.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Alors Draco repoussa les couvertures, laissant apparaître le corps du plus jeune uniquement vêtu d'un boxer.

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un secret, commença l'acteur pour masquer son trouble à la vue d'un Harry déshabillé et allongé sur son lit. Seul Pansy est au courant mais je vais quand même t'en parler. Comme ça on sera à égalité toi et moi d'accord ? »

Harry hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre de toute façon ? Il acquiesça.

« Un acteur est souvent entouré d'un petit groupe de gens, qui le suive partout, le complimentent sans arrêt et lui font des cadeaux à tout bout de champs. Ces personnes sont les plus hypocrites et opportunistes qu'il est donné de rencontrer. Certains collègues de la profession les supportent, d'autres les utilisent comme des esclaves. Quand à moi ils m'indiffèrent, m'excédant et m'ennuyant sur tous les tournages. »

Tout en débutant ses aveux, Draco passait lentement le tissu mouillé sur le torse frêle et bronzée du garçon étendu. Là aussi des bleus et des coupures s'étalaient devant les yeux de l'acteur qui fut submergé pour la trentième fois par l'envie d'égorger ces tuteurs sans scrupules.

« A chaque fois que je participe à un film, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un avis objectif et bien argumenté sur le scénario et mon jeu d'acteur. Mais cette bande de clown est tout juste bonne à me jeter des fleurs et Pansy se contente de me répondre évasivement que _je me suis bien débrouillé_. Alors il y a peu de temps, j'ai décidé d'agir : je me suis déguisé et suis rentré dans une salle de cinéma de Londres incognito pour connaître les vraies réactions du public sur mon dernier film : Le nettoyeur. J'étais assez fière de moi car la plupart des spectateurs réagissait positivement, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que la personne situé juste à ma droite n'avait aucune réaction. Je le regardais alors plus attentivement et en restait coin : c'était une véritable bombe ! Il avait un visage plutôt juvénile mais indéniablement beau et ses yeux d'un vert sublime étaient grand ouverts sur l'écran. Troublé, je me retournais vers le film mais toutes les minutes je jetais un coup d'œil au garçon. Il ne riait pas quand tout le monde s'esclaffait, il ne se tortillait pas quand le suspense était à son comble, il ne réagissait pas quand la belle plante du film perdait son soutien-gorge malencontreusement dans une course poursuite. Ce garçon gardait sur le visage un air impassible et attentif, et seuls ses superbes yeux se contentaient de bouger.

Et moi, d'habitude si arrogant et sûr de moi, je me liquéfiais littéralement, oubliant le film et le public, ne voyant plus que sa bouche charnue et rouge à souhait.

A la fin du film, je ne me levais pas, cherchant à le regarder le plus possible une dernière fois lorsque j'entendis une jeune femme d'apparence frivole l'appeler par son nom. Et même si je n'entendis rien de leur conversation, je m'éloignais avec un sourire aux lèvres, car désormais j'étais sûr de pouvoir le revoir. »

Draco arrêta quelques secondes son nettoyage pour observer la réaction d'Harry. L'adolescent était tellement rouge que la pommade sur son visage avait fondue en quelques secondes. Il était visiblement gêné et n'osait pas regarder l'homme en face de lui. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette séance mais pas du tout d'un éventuel voisin de siège. Il avait été bien trop occupé à regarder son idole à l'écran pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Et la femme en question était une fille de son lycée, amoureuse et collante, sur qui il avait eu la malchance de tomber à la sortie de la salle.

« -Harry… je m'excuse car…je me suis renseigné sur toi. Sans que tu n'en sache rien. Le jour suivant je savais ton nom, ton lycée, ton adresse et ton numéro. Je savais que tu ne vivais pas avec tes parents, que tu n'avais jamais eu de petite amie, que tu…

- Je…je crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompit Harry. Vous en savez trop…ça fiche la trouille. »

Draco lui sourit doucement et effleura ses épaules du bout des doigts.

« Non Harry… Je veux en savoir beaucoup plus sur toi. Je veux connaître ton plat préféré… » Draco caressa la nuque d'Harry avec la paume de sa main. « Je veux connaître le dentifrice que tu utilise… » L'acteur fit descendre sa main qui frotta sensuellement les pectoraux discrets du jeune garçon. « Et je veux aussi savoir quel sont tes points sensibles… » Cette fois-ci Draco laissa sa main vagabonder sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse à Harry en une caresse brûlante.

Harry n'avait jamais été touché comme ça et, Bon Dieu, ça lui plaisait. Il était plus excité par ces légers attouchements coquins que par le meilleur de ses fantasmes incluant Draco.

La main explorait la cuisse ferme, s'attardant derrière le genou, puis remontant très lentement. Harry, totalement allumé par les caresses, se sentit durcir rapidement, tandis que les doigts s'approchaient toujours un peu plus de son entrejambe.

Il regarda alors l'acteur et s'aperçut que celui-ci avait les yeux braqués sur son caleçon déformé par une bosse significative. Paniqué, Harry posa précipitamment ses mains sur son érection apparente pour tenter de la dissimuler aux yeux brûlants de l'autre homme.

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux et l'adolescent en fut estomaqué. Il y avait un tel désir, une telle luxure au fond des prunelles grises qu'Harry, involontairement, remua des doigts sur le tissus qui couvrait son membre dur et mouillé. Il bandait comme un fou alors que Draco ne lui avait presque rien fait. Il devait se calmer.

« Il faut que tu sache que cette rencontre au musée n'était pas fortuite. Quand j'ai appris que tu t'y rendais avec ta classe, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on s'y rencontre accidentellement. Et quand je suis arrivé, il y avait ce gars, là et toi qui criait. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir parce que sinon tu aurais eu peur en voyant son état après. Je crois lui avoir cassé des côtes et un genou en fait… » La voix de Draco avait diminuée vers la fin et il avait un peu baissé la tête.

Harry la lui releva.

«- Continuez, l'encouragea l'adolescent.

- Quand je t'ai eu dans mes bras c'était…comme dans un rêve. Tu pleurais contre moi comme si on se connaissait, comme si on était intimes. »Draco parlait faiblement, comme s'il avait peur d'être jugé par son bel Harry. «Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais heureux. Je ne voulais pas profiter de ta détresse… Mais après tu m'as parlé et tu bégayais un peu et je…Enfin au bout d'un moment je t'ai enlacé plus fort et tu m'as répondu. J'ai cru devenir fou.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ça vous a déplus alors ? demanda innocemment l'adolescent. Il fallait me le dire et je me serais écarté, marmonna-t-il.

- Mon Dieu Harry…Comment cela aurait-il put me décevoir ?» Draco prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et le fixa si intensément que le jeune garçon baissa les yeux. « J'étais fou de désir pour toi, Harry. Tout comme maintenant… »

Harry ferma les yeux et se crispa. Comment l'acteur pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de chose ? Les dizaines de photos de Draco enlaçant des femmes avaient fait rentrer dans la tête de l'adolescent que son idole était aussi inaccessible que le Saint Graal.

Il ne pouvait être attiré par Harry, un garçon et un gamin qui plus est.

Et pour couronné le tout, Malfoy avait vu sa collection.

Harry tourna son corps douloureux sur le côté et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Puis il remonta sur son corps la couverture que Draco avait pris tant de plaisir à baisser.

« - Harry ? » Draco, surprit de la réaction du plus jeune, posa sa main sur la tête qui dépassait de l'oreiller.

« - S'il vous plait, ramenez-moi…, murmura Harry.

- Quoi ? s'exclama l'autre. Tu veux retourner chez ces tortionnaires ?! Hors de question. »

L'acteur s'allongea sur le lit et vint coller son torse contre le dos d'Harry. Il plaça sa tête dans les cheveux bruns et doux. Puis il toucha du bout du nez la nuque du plus jeune d'un geste tendre.

« - Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi direct. Mes sentiments à ton égard sont difficiles à contrôler, mais je refuse que tu sois effrayé à cause de moi. Donc… » Draco passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry « …je vais essayer de me contenir un peu plus, d'accord ? »

L'adolescent sortit la tête de l'oreiller et jeta un regard à travers ses cils à Draco. Il avait le regard humide, les cheveux ébouriffés au possible et un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Il était adorable.

Draco frissonna et un torrent de lave déferla dans son corps.

Il avait parlé trop vite.

«- Vous…, commença Harry, vous ne comprenez pas.

- Explique-moi alors.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Vous aimez les femmes. Vous avez vu ma collection. Voila deux raisons pour lesquelles vous auriez du me laisser dans cette rue.

- Voila deux raisons qui ne veulent rien dire du tout et…

- En plus je déteste être pris en pitié. Je préfère vous voir dégouté que faussement compatissant. Vous pouvez m'insulter, vous en avez le droit vous savez. Moi, à votre place, je le ferais. C'est tellement… » L'adolescent respirait vite, son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine. « Dès fois il y a des photos de vous dans les magazines des Dursley, alors j'attends que plus personne ne veuillent les lire et je les garde, tout comme les prospectus de vos films. Quand vous passez à la télé je vais dormir chez Ron et des fois, avec un peu de chance, il a envie de regarder précisément votre film ou votre interview. Et pour la peluche… »

Harry expira.

« - Elle n'est pas à moi, finit-il.

- Je ne me sentirais pas gêné si elle t'appartenait, répondit Draco. »

Harry réfléchit quelque seconde.

« - Elle n'est pas à moi, répéta Harry.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour t'entendre dire la vérité ?

- Rien. Ma dernière once de fierté est à l'abri dans la tête cotonneuse de cette peluche XXL et la vérité est cachée avec elle.»

L'acteur lança un regard doux à Harry. « Tu sais, moi je peux te dire une vérité ; celle que je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes. Ni par Pansy, ni par une actrice vedette, ni par aucune autre.

- J'aurais préféré une vérité vraie.

- Il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Je n'ai jamais été assez courageux pour afficher l'étiquette « acteur gay ». Et rien que le fait d'avoir beaucoup moins de propositions de rôle m'a dissuadé de faire mon coming-out. Il ne me restait donc que deux choix : soit je m'affichai avec de belles femmes au Q.I. égal à celui d'un hippopotame et je rassurai la ménagère, soit je ne faisais rien et des journalistes en quête de scoop parvenais à mettre la main sur une photo de moi en tutu rose à cinq ans en train d'embrasser mon cousin Joe.

- C'est qui ce Joe ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui est ce « Ron » dont tu as mentionné le nom plus haut ? répliqua Draco du tac-au-tac.

- Personne. Mon meilleur ami.

- Tant mieux. Pour lui. » Draco, voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'adolescent, approcha son visage et souffla sur la pommette gauche d'Harry. « Quand un obstacle se dresse entre moi et ce que je veux, je l'écrase. Heureusement, il n'y a personne entre moi et toi, _n'est-ce pas…_?

- N…non.

- Et bien entendu, tu es attiré par les hommes, particulièrement les blonds et plus âgés que toi ?

- Je…sais pas. Jamais j'ai… enfin même avec des filles jamais aussi mais…hum… »

Un éclair de convoitise flasha dans les yeux de Draco. Il prit Harry par les épaules et l'allongea sur le dos.

« - Harry, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit, tu n'as pas peur ? Ni de moi, ni des choses que je crève d'envie de te faire encore et encore ?

- Non, murmura Harry presque imperceptiblement. Mais pour la collection que…

- Rien à faire, le coupa Draco qui frottait ses lèvres contre la joue d'Harry.

- Mais…

- Moi aussi j'en ai commencé une sur toi. Par contre tu ne la verras que si tu m'embrasse là. »

Draco désignait du bout du doigt le coin de ses lèvres. Harry, obéissant, releva la tête et appuya ses lèvres humides sur la bouche de Malfoy.

« -Draco… » haleta-t-il.

Ce simple mot fit tout déraper.

Poussé par une envie viscérale, Draco happa les lèvres d'Harry en un baiser vorace. C'était tellement grisant. Harry ouvrit la bouche et se laissa envahir par la langue et la chaleur de Draco. Celui-ci, totalement désinhibé, explorait sa bouche, caressait le palais avant de jouer avec la langue de son Harry. Un ballet endiablé commença alors ; Draco avait rapidement pris le contrôle. Il interrompait le baiser, lui léchait et mordait les lèvres puis retournait dans l'antre humide et délicieuse.

Parfois il traçait un sillon de baisers jusqu'au cou mais remontait quelques secondes après, déjà dépendant des lèvres gonflées du jeune homme étendu sous lui.

Harry, lui, fondait comme de la glace au soleil. Ses mains palpaient doucement le dos musclé du blond qui lui faisait toutes ces choses excitantes rien qu'avec sa bouche.

Draco rompit le baiser mais ne quitta pas des yeux la bouche entrouverte et humide devant lui.

Il se redressa et entreprit de glisser ses mains sous la couverture. Face à lui, l'adolescent rougit sous cette action puis gémit quand les doigts agiles se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons. Tout en le contemplant avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux, Draco pinça, frôla, caressa chaque bout de chair l'un après l'autre tant est si bien qu'Harry poussa un gémissement d'excitation pure.

Le corps appétissant pressé contre lui rendait l'acteur hors de contrôle. Il se frotta durement contre Harry qui poussa à nouveau ce gémissement si excitant.

La couverture fit un vol plané dans la chambre, tout comme les vêtements bien trop gênants de Draco.

Harry était fasciné ; le corps de l'acteur était parfait, encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes. Il dégageait une force animale notamment grâce aux puissants muscles qui saillaient sous la peau blanche.

Harry ne remarqua pas le regard possessif et rempli de tendresse que Draco lui lança. Ce garçon lui appartenait. Le corps frêle et meurtri étendu devant Draco était bien trop mignon et bien trop attirant pour que Draco ne fasse rien. Il s'empressa donc de glisser les mains sous Harry et malaxa allégrement les fesses rebondies qu'il avait souvent dévoré des yeux discrètement.

Harry haleta. Il était perdu, paumé, égaré.

Oh mon Dieu qu'c'était bon.

Draco dévorait maintenant le torse du garçon, léchant doucement chaque bleu et suçant férocement la peau intacte. Il le marquait comme sien, faisait plus de suçons qu'il n'existait de bleus.

Et c'est alors qu'il la sentit. L'érection de son Harry, dure et contractée, recouverte du tissu du boxer, frottait contre sa propre cuisse. Draco bougea cette même cuisse et regarda Harry.

Celui-ci venait de se rendre compte de la découverte de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, mortifié avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Draco avait saisi une de ses mains et l'avait fermement pressé contre son propre entrejambe.

« - Tu vois, on est pareil. N'ai pas honte d'accord ? » articula difficilement Draco.

La bosse dans le caleçon du blond était énorme ; Harry bougea les doigts dessus et eu l'impression de toucher de la pierre. Draco poussa alors un gémissement rauque en réponse à cette initiative. Allumé, le plus jeune malaxa plus profondément l'érection brûlante, caressant parfois du bout des doigts le gland et s'aventurant sous l'élastique pour frôler la peau douce du sexe de Draco.

Les mains d'Harry étaient maintenant de plus en plus entreprenantes ; elles écartaient allégrement le tissu humide pour toucher le sexe dur sur toute sa longueur.

Draco, allumé comme jamais à cause des petits doigts qui glissaient sur son sexe gorgé de sang, stoppa les mains diaboliques et les ôta de son boxer, qu'il retira ensuite. Puis il écarta les jambes du plus jeune et s'allongea entre elles. Instantanément leurs bassins se rencontrèrent provoquant ainsi le contact entre leurs deux érections brûlantes.

Harry se cambra violemment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné et excité à la fois, incapable de réfléchir ou de produire des sons autre que des gémissements.

« Harry » soupira Draco, avant de frotter désespérément son bassin contre celui du plus jeune. « Harry » répéta-t-il plaintivement quand il sentit l'adolescent écarter un peu plus les jambes et coller outrageusement son sexe contre le sien.

Les deux hommes se frottaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre à un rythme effréné. Chacun des mouvements envoyait un peu plus Harry au paradis ; Draco le serrait étroitement entre ses bras et son odeur musquée, masculine lui faisait perdre la tête. Draco s'écarta un peu et contempla Harry, tout en continuant à bouger ses hanches. Il était si beau comme ça, perdu dans son plaisir, soumis et haletant. Draco donna un coup de rein puissant qui les fit gémir ensemble, augmentant par la même occasion la tension sexuelle qui les entourait.

Harry, trop excité pour être encore timide, caressa les fesses nues et musclées de son vis-à-vis avant de s'accrocher à elles comme à un point d'ancrage au milieu de tout ce plaisir.

Draco sut alors qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il cessa doucement de bouger des hanches et suça tranquillement un téton rose et dur qui le narguait depuis le début.

« Harry, tu sais que j'ai envie de toi n'est ce pas ? » haleta Draco entre deux suçotements.

Devant l'air troublé et excité de son Harry il supposa que non. Il titilla de langue le téton devenu très sensible puis laissa une de ses mains descendre le long du ventre bronzé du plus jeune.

« J'ai envie de toi, envie de te faire l'amour, déclara Draco. Es-tu contre ça Harry ? »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Draco avait retiré le boxer d'Harry. Il effleurait maintenant négligemment des doigts le membre tendu qui réclamait son attention.

« Oui, répondit enfin l'adolescent.

- Oui quoi ? insista l'acteur, sa main caressant plus profondément le sexe dressé.

- Oui, vous pouvez me faire…Ahhh…T-tout ce que vous voulez. »

A l'entente de ces mots Draco sentit son membre vibrer violemment. Il devait vraiment faire vite ou il serait capable de violer son Harry sans aucune préparation, tellement son désir était grand.

Draco se jeta sur les lèvres rouge et charnues devant lui tandis que sa main caressait habilement le sexe et les testicules d'Harry.

Puis son autre main s'aventura entre les fesses rondes et douces et un doigt coquin s'introduisit dans Harry.

Celui-ci gémit longuement sous la sensation nouvelle et tellement enivrante. Jusque là il avait été sur le point de jouir à tout moment, tant les choses que lui faisaient Draco étaient délicieusement libertines.

Mais maintenant… Il avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus, et quand Draco, le souffle court, enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui, Harry s'empala de lui-même en s'accrochant aux épaules de l'acteur.

Voyant cela, Draco sentit son érection devenir presque douloureuse ; il ne voulait plus maintenant que s'enfouir profondément dans la chaleur moite de son Harry, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Draco retourna Harry sur le ventre avec empressement.

« T-tu auras… moins mal » L'acteur avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, à bouger, ou même à respirer. Harry était à lui, enfin. Cette nuque (Draco la lécha), ce dos (Draco le caressa), ces deux globes bronzés et bombés (Draco les serra entre ses mains) étaient à lui, rien qu'à lui.

« S'il vous plait, murmura ce même Harry. L'acteur frotta alors la pointe de sa verge contre l'anus de l'adolescent.

« S'il vous plait, répéta-t-il. M-mettez la dedans. »

Draco grogna avec animalité et s'enfonça en douceur dans Harry.

Draco gémit. Harry cria.

L'acteur crut qu'il allait mourir tellement Harry était étroit. Son membre était prisonnier de la chaleur humide et des muscles l'enserraient délicieusement. Il crevait d'envie d'entamer un va-et-vient bestial mais attendit que le plus jeune s'habitue à sa présence.

Harry, lui, avait vraiment mal. Le sexe de Draco était vraiment imposant et une douleur cuisante envahissait tout le bas de son dos. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et vint se perdre dans l'oreiller qu'Harry mordait pour ne pas crier.

Draco passa ses mains larges et rassurantes sur le dos d'Harry puis repris son sexe en main pour tenter de lui faire oublier la douleur. Faisant cela, son bassin bougea et son sexe toucha un point précis à l'intérieur d'Harry, qui cria de plaisir.

« En…encore » gémit-t-il.

Draco, heureux de pouvoir lâcher la bride à son désir, donna un coup de rein sur le même point et Harry cria à nouveau.

L'acteur commença à propulser frénétiquement sa verge gonflée à l'intérieur d'Harry qui voyait les étoiles.

Le plaisir avait maintenant prit le pas sur la douleur et Harry tendait ses fesses vers son bienfaiteur dans l'espoir de recevoir plus vite les coups de butoirs endiablés. Draco saisit les hanches du brun et donna de puissants coups de reins dans ce derrière qui l'excitait tant.

« Oh mon dieu Draco ! Encore ! Encore plus ! » cria Harry.

Draco attrapa le sexe de l'adolescent et calqua les mouvements de sa main sur le rythme de son membre qui allait et venait dans Harry. Puis il le pilonna férocement en introduisant son sexe dur toujours plus profondément à chaque fois.

L'adolescent, empalé comme jamais, cria d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Draco ne lui laissait aucun répit maintenant. Le sexe d'Harry vibra violement et un feu d'artifice explosa dans sa tête tandis qu'une vague de chaleur insupportable déferla dans on corps. Il jouit pendant un long moment, l'orgasme étant trop intense pour être maitrisé.

Draco ne put résister au resserrement des muscles autour de sa verge et il éjacula au plus profond d'Harry en criant.

Les deux hommes s'étalèrent sur le lit.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale. Il regarda le brun et, voyant son air bouleversé, le serra encore plus étroitement contre lui.

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, l'adolescent parvint à se calmer. Draco lui sourit paresseusement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, comme le font les gens qui s'aiment.

« Reste avec moi » C'était Draco qui avait parlé et dans sa voix, des accents impératifs résonnaient. « Habite ici, avec moi. »

Voyant qu'Harry allait parler, Draco ajouta « Et si tu reste on fera l'amour beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Et on réalisera tous tes fantasmes. Et les miens. »

Harry le regarda, surprit. « Vous avez des…fantasmes ? Avec _moi _dedans ? »

« Des quantités, avoua Draco. Mais la réalité est bien meilleur…. » Il nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry puis prit une des mains plus petite que les siennes et l'enroula autour de sa propre taille.

Harry ferma les yeux et songea, avant de s'endormir, qu'au fond ils étaient un peu pareil tous les deux.

Sauf que Draco est bien plus classe que lui.

Et bien plus beau aussi…

Et…

_Et Harry s'endormit enfin, un sourire aux lèvres._

……

……

……

FIN

Ca y est !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enfin j'ai FINIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai du passer 200 heures là-dessus (bien plus difficile que n'importe quoi d'autre)

Peut être un épilogue, qui sait ?

Peut être une review, qui sait ?

Peut être un amoureux pour moi pour 2008, qui sait ? (_non, là faut pas rêver)_

Ca me fait tout bizarre d'avoir terminé ! Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé mon Harry ! Et aussi mon Draco (à part terriblement parfait ça c'est évident !!)

Alors à bientôt !! BisouxXx………………………………………………………


End file.
